League of Love
by Doock
Summary: ¿Ves la bellesa de una mujer que no te dice lo que siente, cuando estas siego?


League of Legends... Love of legend

Lo primero que un hombre ve en una mujer es como es ella fisicamente, su pelo, sus labios, tu cadera, sus pierrnas, su busto, y sus ojos, entre otras cosas, y lo primero que las mujeres ven en un hombre es como se comportan, como se expresan y ellas vicevrsa, igual que con que ojos las ven, si la desea con amor, o solo como un pasatiempo de interes. Sin embargo, Qu pasa cuando este hombre, no ve lo bella que es? Y ella no puede expresarle lo que quiere o como lo quiere? Una tras otra prueba se muestra que no se nececita un cuerpo tan hermoso como el amanecer para dislumbrar a un invidente, ni un oido atento, y una voz hermosa para escuchar bellos sentimientos. Nuestro joven ciego va llegando a la institucin y n cnce a muchos de los campenes ni mucho menos como son, pero no es impedimento para alguien como el. Es temprano en la academia de guerra, cerca de los pasillo de las habitaciones de los ''Sin nacion'' y Demacia, que al igual conectaban al comedor que se encontraba en el centro de la instalacion principal, los pisos brillosos casi refelejantes, los techos altos terminando en cristal con metal, los pilares de marmol amarillo y con grabado bellisimos con alto relieve, el invidente se dirijia hacia el comedor, como acostumbraba a llevar su ropa mas causal y relajada cuando no estaba en invocacion, era normal verlo con su camisa blanca con el gravado de dragon rojo, y esos pantalones de campana obscuros y con esas sandalias cerradas.  
Ya que no le molestara que lo vieran sin una venda o lentes y que oviamente no podia verse, cuidaba mucho su imagen personal, mantenia razurada su barbilla, peinado arglado y como siempre una sonrisa y una apariencia fresca y limpia. Dirijiendce al comedor escuchando todos los pasos de los campeones moviendose entre los pasillos prvocando eco por los altos techos, se percato que unos se escuchaban unos mas ajitados, unos pasos que indicaban que alguien corria, ese sonido que se hacia mas y mas cercanos detras de el, borrando un poco su sonrisa moviendo su cabeza a los lados tratando de identificar de donde provenia para hacerce a un lado, y asi fue como se movio un poco a la derecha y mas temrano que tarde sintio un empujon vastante fuerte para tirarl en el suelo, era alguien grande, o pesado, pero al mismo tiemo era algo agradable el aroma que producia, se sentia una censacon como de pelo largo y suabe.  
Se levanto de a poco y sobando donde choco al inicio el sugeto cerca del hombro y la clabicula -Disculpa, no pude reaccionar rapido, Estas bien?  
Para esto no ubo repuesta pero el aun sabia que el sigeto seguia ahi ya que no habia escuchando de nuevo los pasos que se le hacian familiares, eran como unos ies descalsos. Esperando aun la respuesta, busco a la persona con la mano y sintio un par de manos juntas com si estubieran horadndo frente a el.  
\- Estas bien?... Estas... Rezando?  
El no escucho respuesta per si logro sentir que las manos se separarno, a esto el no separaba su mano de una de las mu ecas del sugeto, de nuevo pregunto un poco disgustado al creer que era una broma de mal gusto - Te estas burmando de mi?  
Dijo en tono desafiante y arqueando las cejas hacia enmedio - Que te da derecho a hacerlo?  
Agrego buscando algun snido en la legania de risas.  
Para su sorpresa n escucho risas, ni pasos, solo sintio una mano suabe y un poco fria, mandolo a el de la parte psteriro de la de el, extendiendola frente a el con otra mano muy areciada a la tra en suabidad y temeratura empezo a ''Escribir'' con el dedo indice en la mano del joven ciego, contando y porniendo atencion a acada una de las letras que surcaban su palma, al final frmando la oracion Perdon, no te vi. No te molestes, por fabor, no puedo hablar, soy muda El en un ataque de pena y verguenza, poniendo un gesto mas amable y de discula dijo -Oh, ahh... no te preocupes, No fue tu culpa, no puede moverme, es que...  
Pasando de un lado a otro su mano enfrente de su cara indicand que no veia -Pues soy ciego...  
La chica volvio a escribir en la palma de la mano del joven diciendo de a poco Oh... Pobre... Me gustaria ver tus ojos... Acariciando la mejialla del joven Me llamo Sona. Sonriendole le contesta de una manera mas relajada -Mi nombre es Lee Sin, pero mis amigos me dicen Lee, Por que corrias?  
Paso un momento antes de que ella le contestara pero finalmente comenzo a escribir Hola Lee, corria por que, tenia algo de priza para llegar al comedor, la comida se acaba rapido y quede deverme con una amiga El, ingenuo, no tenia idea que podria haber tanta demanda para que alguien corriera sin un cuidado.  
-Oh valla, no sabia que la comida escaseaba Dijo, sin darle mucho enfacias a quien estaria esperando la joven No lo hace, pero comen mucho aqui, Qu acaso nunca has comido aqui?  
-A decir verdad, hace unas semanas llege y eh estado comiendo en mi habitacion algunos platillos que taje de mi templo Ella sin preguntarle ni responederle, lo tomo de la mu eca y lo jalo hacia con ella mientras caminaban a el comedor - A donde me llevas?

\- Hola? se que estas ahi, A donde vamos?  
Ella se detubo y tomo su mano de nuevo Estas muy flaco, nececitas comer, esa comida no te durara para siempre, ademas nececito que conoscas a Fiora, tu solo sige el sonido de mis pasos  
El sumiso a la tenacidad de la actitud de la joven que recien conocio, cumplio con la indicacion, pero no siguiendo el sonido si no solo dejandoce llevar por la mano de la chica y por el delicioso aroma que desprendia su cabello.  
-Esta bien, solo que esta vez revisa por donde vas si?, no queremos toparnos con alguien mas peligroso o de mal humor Menciono en tono bajo ya que no queria problemas con alguien mas experimentando, aunque no tubiece miedo, no queria poner en una cituacion comprometedora a ella o a el, prefereria estar en paz.


End file.
